meaghanafandomcom-20200214-history
Ritsaku
The Continent of Ritsaku is a land of wonder and mystery. Having recently been returned from a state of suspended animation, in the year 573 (AC), the Empire has maintained a close connection with its past and maintains a strong sense of national pride. The continent is smaller than Lerias, and the government of the Phoenix Throne rules the entire land, which is overseen by various noble houses. The land is generally divided into six regions: *Kitajimi *Kokoru-Kami *Koyama *Kyuuke-Shima *Naibon-Mori *Yama-no-Takei Social Structure Social structure is a great concern in the Empire of Ritsaku. In addition to the separation between the workers and the land owners, there are several different levels of social interactions that is unique to Ritsaku. The Phoenix Emperor: The Phoenix Emperor is the God-King of Ritsaku. Since his ascendance there has been no more mortal Emperor of Ritsaku. The day to day running of the Empire is done by the Steward of the Phoenix Throne, a priest of the Phoenix Emperor who is chosen to serve in a very elaborate ritual, which puts him in tune with the desires of the Phoenix Emperor, allowing that God to speak through his Steward. Nobles Houses & Ninja Clans: The Ritsakan people focus on their honor a great deal, particularly those of the noble houses. The honorable leaders and warriors of these houses are Samurai. These Samurai are the embodiment of the honor of the family and the empire, and they all live by a strict code of behavior. However, the lords of the houses recognize that in the service of the empire sometimes deeds must be done that would sully the honor of the Lord and his House. Therefore each noble house has a Ninja Clan attached to it. The Ninja clans are considered the defenders of the houses honor, doing those things that would harm the honor of the family and save the House from disgrace. These clans are usually run by a close relative of the House Lord, and are considered to be dead. These ninja clans operate in secrecy, and even though most of the nobles realize that they exist they are pointedly ignored. When a new member of the House is taken into the ninja clan, they hold a public funeral. The ninja is then treated as being born again in the Ninja clan. Each ninja clan takes on a different name, drawing power from a mythic force, such as the Phoenix Claw Clan, and Clan Nereid. Onmyouji and the Wu-Jen: There are two recognized schools of wizards in Ritsaku. The Onmyouji are carefully trained wizards that learn from the great teachings of the past the unlock the powers of the Arcane. The Onmyouji masters train their students for years, instilling them with both arcane power and honor and duty. To become an Onmyouji, an apprentice is tested in both skill and loyalty, and it is said that the sign of the Onmyouji indicates a conditioning making them worthy to serve even the Steward himself. The Wu-Jen are the sorcerers and warlocks of Ritsaku. They gain their powers through study and pacts with the spirits of the land. These Wu-Jen are often erratic and prone to following the will of their patron spirits over those of society. They are seen as being very powerful, and are given respect so as to not invoke their wrath. There is a third group of wizards that are not considered official: Shinobi Wizards. These are wizards trained within the ninja clans, and are primarily illusionists. These wizards consider themselves ninja and do not measure themselves against either the Onmyouji or the Wu-Jen. Category:Geography Category:Ritsaku